


L'amour a trois

by Hikigaeru



Category: Felix Yusupov - Fandom, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Historical, M/M, Russian Empire, Threesome - M/M/M, Исторические личности - Freeform, Феликс Юсупов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikigaeru/pseuds/Hikigaeru
Summary: О том, как Юсупов первый раз попробовал "любовь втроем"





	L'amour a trois

Я познакомился с Бобом у Поленьки, девушки из простых, с которой встречался мой старший брат, на одной из тех веселых гулянок, что затевались с завидной регулярностью в ознаменование успешной экзаменации, дней рождений и иных радостных событий.  
Было ему, в отличие от большинства завсегдатаев Поленькиной развеселой квартиры, около тридцати. Довольно высокий, статный, с породистыми тонкими чертами лица, чуть раскосым разрезом серо-стальных глаз и тщательно выбритой крошечной бородкой монгольского типа, он виртуозно играл на скрипке, с одинаковым мастерством исполняя как Паганини, так и незатейливые еврейские песенки, и неизменно срывая аплодисменты.  
Борис, или по-свойски Боб, как он мне отрекомендовался, служил в банке, хотя мог бы и не делать этого, обладая немалым состоянием. Служба была для него своего рода развлечением, наподобие этих вот посиделок в шумной студенческой компании.  
Симпатия меж нами зародилась очень скоро. Совершенно очарованный располагающей полуулыбкой Боба, стремительно-летящим движением смычка в его тонких пальцах и приятными, чуть хрипловатыми нотками голоса, я кокетничал напропалую и был безмерно рад знакам внимания с его стороны, с восторгом приняв предложение Боба поехать нынче вечером в Мариинку на «Времена года».  
Начав целоваться еще в моторе, мы продолжили это чрезвычайно приятное занятие и в театральной ложе, где, по счастью, оказались одни. Признаюсь, первоначально я старался следить за происходящим на сцене, но вскоре, каким-то образом оказавшись на коленях у Боба, потерял голову окончательно и, чувствуя упругое движение его языка, изнутри ласкающего мои губы, быстрые легкие покусывания, жаркие прикосновения его ладоней, сжимающих мои ягодицы, задыхался от все сильнее и стремительнее накатывающего плотского возбуждения.  
Нечто подобное, несомненно, ощущал и Боб. Оторвавшись от меня, он, тяжело дыша, склонился к самому уху и, куснув за мочку, шепнул: «Феликс, поедемте в бани...» - и немедленно получил от меня, залившегося краской и испытавшего сладкую дрожь предвкушения, согласие.

Сказать по правде, в подобном заведении я оказался впервые и потому с любопытством оглядывался в этом сияющем электрическим светом мраморном храме Гигии, пока Боб улаживал дела с вышедшим нас встретить управляющим («Кого изволите прислать в номер - мальчика, мужчину, женщину?» - спрашивал тот с почтительным полупоклоном).  
В отведенном для нас люксе мы, помогая друг другу, не замедлили разоблачиться и, обнаженные, в наполненном теплой ароматной водою бассейне продолжили ласки, так что вскоре я уже кусал губы, следя за размеренным движением его ладони, скользящей по моему напрягшемуся пенису, и судорожно выдыхая, когда большой палец мягко оглаживал приоткрывшуюся головку, размазывая выступившие на ней прозрачно-вязкие капли.  
Прикрыв глаза и полностью отдавшись сладостным ощущениям, я упустил момент, когда к нам присоединился Захар, банщик лет двадцати, поджарому атлетичному телу которого могли бы, верно, позавидовать и натурщики Поликлета.  
Уложив меня на банную скамью, они принялись в четыре руки разминать мое тело, умащивая кожу пахнущим лавандой маслом, и я, ощущая ласкающе-дразнящие прикосновения Боба к ягодицам, с трепетом все возрастающего возбуждения ждал большего, а потому, почувствовав в себе наконец-то его чуткие сильные пальцы, едва не переступил преждевременно через грань наслаждения, лишь чудом сдержавшись.  
\- Приподнимись, chéri... - хриплый голос Боба было не узнать.  
Повинуясь ему, я согнул колени, прогнулся в поясе и подался навстречу тому упругому, горячему и подрагивающему, что мало-помалу входило в мое раскрывающееся истомленное тело. Орган его, большой и очень твердый, растягивал меня, заполняя полностью, так что я задыхался, чувствуя глубоко внутри это неумолимое болезненно-сладостное движение, и, дрожа всем телом, отвечал, раскачивая бедрами и впуская еще глубже.  
Захар же, в свой черед, тоже не терял времени даром и, когда Боб овладел мною, опустился на колени и взял в рот мой покрасневший, истекающий соком пенис, умело посасывая разбухшую головку.  
Признаться, несмотря на весьма значительный мой интимный опыт, подобная L'amour à trois происходила со мною впервые, а потому очевидно было, что долго мне в этом любовном сражении не продержаться.  
Впрочем, Боб тоже был распален сверх всякой меры; я слышал его сдавленно-хриплые стоны, чувствовал, как пальцы любовника до боли стискивают мои бедра, рывками насаживая все сильнее и быстрее, так что каждое движение заставляло меня изгибаться и вскрикивать, и все это, вкупе с горячим скользким языком Захара, мучительно-медленно поглаживающим уздечку, неотвратимо приближало меня к пропасти.  
Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений я балансировал на самом краю в сводящем с ума нарастающем томительном напряжении, пока яростный вскрик Боба и пульсирующими волнами разливающийся глубоко внутри жар не опрокинули меня в бездну.

После, помнится, я был безмерно рад тому, что у банщика хватило такта убраться немедля, ибо присутствие при нашем интимном рандеву третьего лица изрядно смущало меня теперь, когда страсть схлынула.  
Бобу, однако же, удалось вернуть мне душевное равновесие.  
\- Бросьте, милый, это пустое, - произнес он, нежно приобнимая за плечи. - Это их промысел, добровольно избранная стезя, и стесняться тех, кто помогает нам удовлетворить плотские желания, столь же бессмысленно, как и краснеть перед помогающим переодеться слугою.  
Приведенный довод показался мне весьма логичным, так что впоследствии я еще не раз посещал Воронцовские бани, это в своем роде прибежище гедонизма, как с Бобом, так и, каюсь, с другими моими обожателями.


End file.
